1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Pub. No. 2001-57269 discloses a connector with male and female housings. The male housing has a receptacle and the female housing has a fitting that can be inserted into the receptacle of the male housing and locked in a connected state. Male terminals project from the back wall of the receptacle of the male housing and pass through terminal insertion holes in the front wall of the fitting when the housings reach the connected state. Thus, the male terminals connect electrically to female terminals in the fitting.
A resiliently deformable lock arm extends obliquely up and back from the front wall of the fitting and a locking projection is formed on the lock arm. The locking projection fits into a lock hole in the receptacle of the male housing when the two housings reach the connected state, thereby locking the two housings in the connected state.
The above-described connector is used in oil, such as lubricant, and foreign substances, such as metal powder and metal pieces may float in the oil. The lock hole in the receptacle extends to the back wall of the receptacle and foreign substances, such as metal pieces, can enter the receptacle through a clearance between the lock hole and the lock arm even after the locking projection of the lock arm is fit into the lock hole. Additionally, the male and female housings can move relative to each other in a separating direction while in a locked state, such as when wires drawn out from the housing are pulled. Thus, a clearance is formed between the back wall of the receptacle and a connecting surface of the fitting. As a result, the terminals are exposed and foreign substances that have entered through the lock hole can contact and short the exposed terminals.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation and an object thereof is to prevent a short circuit between terminals.